


Unfinished Sky/Bridge chat fic

by carleton97



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M, Unfinished and Discontinued, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge's powers get amped up as the result of a sneak attack and the only cure is Sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Sky/Bridge chat fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally Jane's fault. She tempted me with pictures and YouTube clips and I came up with porn. As per usual. I love the idea of this and it's almost completely sketched out, but the writing itself never flowed for me, so it's staying as is.

Sky was halfway across campus, working on flight sims with the cadets, when Z's frantic summons made him crash into the side of a building.

His glare did little to stop the snickering from the back of the group and he ended up snarling into his comm. "What, Z?"

 _There's something wrong with Bridge. Syd said a henchman shot him with some sort of beam._

He levered himself out of the simulator and started running towards the Med Center. "What did Kat say?"

 _He hasn't seen her yet. He's barricaded himself in your room and won't let anyone in._

Sky made a wide turn around a slow moving group and changed direction towards the dorm. "Symptoms?"

There was a long pause that had him picking up his speed even more and it was Syd that answered him finally.

 _Semi-catatonic with moments of crazy. Well, crazier than usual. Kat's on the comm and thinks the beam did something to his powers. Amped them up, maybe._

Sky would've sworn if he'd had the breath to. He _knew_ sending Bridge and Syd out on patrol alone was just asking for trouble, but Jack had insisted on letting them go.

carleton97: *something* wacky happens that makes Bridge's psychicness go all crazy and the other rangers are all, 'omg how to fix?'  
carleton97: panicking, basically because he's like rocking and twitching and shit.

jane: OH, BRIDGEY! *wibble*  
jane: Too many thoughts in his pretty head.

carleton97: and he starts to totally freak out and sky has to tackle him down and ends up throwing the mother of all force fields around them as a last resort. That helps a little, but having Sky *touch* him helps more because he can focus on one thing.

jane: salkjl;kl;k;'klsljsad;k Bridge is all sweaty and twitchy and Sky is all half on top of him and Bridge just looks up at him and goes, like, "you're really worried about me" and Sky is all "SAL;L;K WHY ARE YOU SO RETARDED?"  
jane: I am not worried about you. I'm worried about the team. This has nothing to do with you, obviously. Okay, that might be a whole OTHER story. Just go ahead and finish your thought and ignore me. GIVING ME THE PORN NOW KTHNX.  
jane: PORN NOW.

carleton97: well, you had it right mostly. So they're under this force field and Sky grabs bridge's head and is all, "focus, bitch!"  
carleton97: and he does, but he can't really *control* the psychic thing so he's *totally* in Sky's head. He can see *everything*, but he's not able to think enough to make sense of it all, so he can only just sort of chatter on about what he's seeing, like he's commenting on the scenery.  
carleton97: and sky is all, "omg, you're better. sort of. OMG SHUT UP ABOUT MY ISSUES."

jane: sakl;l;ksl;k omg omg flail.  
jane: Sky has so many issues.  
jane: So is it just the two of them or are the girls and/or other people around?

carleton97: the girls are outside the bubble going, "do we help? what ca we do? omg is Bridge groping Sky's ass?"

jane: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAH OH, GOD.

carleton97: because bridge is just OVERWHELMED by this crazy intimacy of basically *being* sky..  
carleton97: and he needs an outlet.  
jane: Oh, god, he's totally panting in my head. All panting and mumbling along with everything on Sky TV in his head.

carleton97: YES!

jane: OH, HOT. Okay.

carleton97: exactly.  
carleton97: and sky... ok, he's freaked out by the fact that apparently Bridge knows EVERYTHING about him.  
carleton97: including the fact that, maybe, sometimes he might have jerked off thinking about him.

jane: EVERYTHING. Every. Single Thing. He knows about how Sky misses his dad and all the Dru stuff and the whole stupid thing with the Jack being hot. AND THAT, YES. Which is the thing that Sky is, I think, most freaked out about.

carleton97: but he's also jerked off thinking about the girls making out.  
carleton97: And don't think they didn't notice *that* bit of info.

jane: AJAAHSA;LKLKSA;'L;'LSD;LK Z AND SYD JUST MADE THAT FACE IN MY HEAD. OH, LAUGHING.

carleton97: Yes. He could care less about the groping, really, it's that Bridge KNOWS him.

jane: Oh, poor Sky. He just gets fucked.

carleton97: but... Bridge says... somtehing, makes some observation that makes it easier for Sky to handle it all.

jane: Like?

carleton97: like maybe - OOH - yes. ok.  
carleton97: for, like, a second, Bridge is lucid and in this huge, run-on sentence, he's all "omgimsorrypleaseforgivemeohgodplease helpme"  
carleton97: then he's sucked back in.

jane: AWWWWWWWW!  
jane: Because Sky was getting ANGRY. And also near to hysterical about it all. And that's hurting Bridge more.

carleton97: and Sky has to realize that this isn't Bridge's fault.  
carleton97: TWIN.

jane: It's not, Sky! Honestly!  
jane: Make it better with sex, Sky!

carleton97: So, yes, he just sort of relaxes his brain a little, making it easier for Bridge and maybe just pets his temples the tiniest bit with his fingertips.

jane: Awwww!! sl;lk

carleton97: and Bridge can totally tell the difference and it helps him settle down even more.  
carleton97: and then he starts to fall apart a little, just shaking from everything and sky has to just totally wrap him up in a bear hug. and Bridge clings for a second, then sort of claws his way up Sky's body and kisses him.  
carleton97: And sky is all, 'zomgwhat?', but bridge is relentless and sky isn't exactly adverse to the idea.  
carleton97: plus it seems like the more skin that's touching, the better Bridge gets.

jane: Oh, man, I wonder what it's like to kiss someone when you're, like, *inside* their head.

carleton97: ooh.

jane: It's like kissing, kissing yourself, kissing, kissing yourself.  
jane: KISSING IN STEREO.

carleton97: but bridge keeps stopping the kissing to answer the questions flying through Sky's head. it's all kisskisskiss no, I know what I'm doing kisskiss i've wanted this forever kisskiss jack? really?

jane: ahahahahsal;.k;lsa;lk Oh, Bridge.  
jane: GIRLS. GIRLS.

carleton97: sky totally forgets they're out there.

jane: Of course he does. Bridge is fucking humping him and practically fucking his mouth with his tongue.

carleton97: They have a moment of, "we should leave?" but then bridge strips Sky's shirt off and they're both, "oh, hell yes."

jane: SDJKLLKAS;K;ASSA;LK OH MY GOD.

carleton97: And Sky totally is of the opinion that as long as he's "letting" Bridge do whatever, he's not taking advantage.  
carleton97: so he sort of just goes along.

jane: Oh! Recent episode had a big explosion and WHOEVER was playing Sky for the stunt -- be it Chris or a double, I couldn't tell -- totally has a fucking SERIOUS happy trail. Like, whoa. It was hot. I had to pause it and just stare at that strip of stomach.

carleton97: yis.

jane: Oh, Sky. You're so retardedly wonderful.

carleton97: I'm trying to decide what kind of sexing occurs.

jane: I'm braindead at the thought of ANY sexing.  
jane: Oh, power rangers. I love you.

carleton97: maybe just frottage?  
carleton97: because neither would have the concentration for anything more complicated.  
carleton97: yes.

jane: Yes.  
jane: nngh

carleton97: Bridge just strips them both down, weirdly focused and mumbling crazy shit in response to Sky's thoughts, randomly licking and touching in response to the same.

jane: aaaaaahahahaahaah  
jane: The description.

carleton97: And Sky is sort of just a pile of goo from the touching and from some of the things Bridge says about his thoughts, so when bridge clambers on top of him, he just hangs on.

jane: nnnnnnngggggghhhhh  
jane: as;lk;';lsa;j;lk';las;dk';kl  
jane: GOD. Images.

carleton97: so there is humping and touching and kissing and more mumbling and sweaty thrusting. Maybe Sky sneaks in some fingerfucking?

jane: OH, JESUS CHRIST, WTF, LEAH? FUCKING WARN ME NEXT TIME.  
jane: GUH.

carleton97: that's sort of Bridge's response because he comes all over Sky right then.

jane: LIKE SO MUCH GUH. SO MUCH FUCKING GUH. OH. MY. GOD.

carleton97: and sky just sort of moves Bridge against him for a few seconds before he comes too. And Bridge is just a twitching mess on top of him, nearly unconscious, but still mumbling a little.  
carleton97: And here is where I tend to veer into too much schmoop, so I'd need a guiding hand.  
carleton97: but there is some sort of moment that defines their future relationship.  
carleton97: Then Sky notices the girls.

jane: AAAAAAAHASZJLKJ;K  
jane: Oh, god, the girls.

carleton97: they're just sitting on the couch or whatever, sort shell shocked. All wide eyed and glazed over. Sky is all, "Uh..." And they're both, "We'll be in our bunk."

jane: AHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH OH, MAN.  
jane: *AS THEY LEAVE* "HEY, UM, YOU CAN HANG OUT IF YOU WANT?" -- "NO, THANKS, SKY." -- "YEAH. ...pervert." -- "aahaaah." -- "GRUMBLE. *pets Bridge absent-mindedly*"  
jane: I think, personally, they should be in Bridge and Sky's bedroom. Like, okay, just tweak the beginning some... like, instead of the twitching and whatnot, just have them trying to wrestle his ass into the room and then Sky does his tackle/force-field thing and then sex. THAT WAY the little cadets won't be scarred for life and Sky will be a little more willing to get naked.

carleton97: yes! yes! The petting. Like, that's the only thing that keeps the girls from interfering. That Sky is very gently petting Bridge the whole time. Well, when they're not sexing.  
carleton97: sure. I'm just not sure of the setup of the area.

jane: AWWWWWW! SKY!  
jane: There's this common area that seems to be connected right to the three rooms but people are always in and out and there's probably, like, cameras and shit.

carleton97: ok. yeah. Changing the beginning is no big deal.

jane: It's sort of like a rec room, I guess. There's a TV and, like, video games and stuff. They play light ball in there and, like, there's cadets all "whoa, wtf, I'm trying to play Donkey Kong motherfucker."  
jane: Fucking B-level. They think they're sooooo great.

carleton97: heh.  
carleton97: I wish someone would actually write that story.

jane: I do too.  
jane: :'(

carleton97: but it'd have to be me, wouldn't it?

jane: Pretty much. Unless I wrote it.  
jane: But you know me, I'd probably kill someone or something.


End file.
